Schneebisschen
Englischer Name: Snow Bite (Snow White) Weitere Charakter im Märchen *Cleo de Nile: Ihre Rolle entspricht der "Böse Königin". Deutsch Einleitung Geschichte Englisch Einleitung :Once upon a time there was a ghoul whose beauty fairly reflected her heart. Geschichte :Once there was a kingdom where the ghouls were wondrous fair yet none could hold a candle to Snow Bite of the raven hair. :In manner she was proper and graceful, in attitude generous and kind; that she was considered fairest never crossed her mind. :For she shared a gothic cottage deep in primeval wood with seven friends who were zombies and for the eight of them unlife was good. :But elsewhere in the kingdom lived a princess who was almost as fair, but almost wasn't good enough for this royal dynastic heir. :Each day she would consult a mirror that answered her questions true, yet the answer to her only question was, "Snow Bite is still fairer than you." :So the princess decided to fix it so that she'd be alone at the top and she reached for a beautiful apple from that year's bumper crop. :"I'll use a special amulet to curse this apple to its core, so that when Snow Bite has a taste of it, she'll be the fairest no more!" :So the princess drank a potion that made her shabby and grey though it really hurt her fashion sense to have to dress that way. :Then she snuck out to the cottage and found a place to lurk while she waited for the zombies to shuffle off to work. :But before she could put her plan in motion with the apple cursed, Snow Bite came out of the cottage and happened to see her first. :"Why hello there won't you come in, I've just put on some tea and I've warm carrot muffins that are totes tasty as can be." :She had not expected Snow Bite to be so sweet and nice and the thought of giving her the apple actually made the princess think twice. :So the princess asked for a mirror, she wanted to steady her face, but Snow Bite said, "A mirror? I don't have one in this place.... You see my face is not reflected in polished metal, still water or glass and I'd rather not be reminded of that whenever one I pass." :This confused the princess greatly as she decided what to do next; with her hand around the bright green apple that carried Snow Bite's hex. :Then the princess pulled the apple out as she was headed toward the door, and dropped it in the trashcan saying, "This thing's rotten to the core." :And lest you think the princess had totally changed her stripe, she said, "If Snow Bite can't see her reflection then who am I to gripe?" :Once there was a kingdom where the ghouls were wondrous fair, but Snow Bite was still the fairest of all and the princess didn't care. :...and they lived Scarily Ever After Kategorie:Märchen